User blog:Njalm2/2nd Issue - Top 10 Most Powerful Characters
Alright, I'm certain that a fair portion of you guys remember the previous Top 10 Guide, it was appearantly quite the success, among my more successfull blogs in terms of how many comments it got. Which reminds, me leave some comments on every damn blog of mine, please? I'm making these for the community, not for my own personal wankfest (most of the time anyway) So, before I start, I'll announce the results of the polls I made for my previous blog; whom will dictate how this blog is gonna play out. *"Don't include the original top four, but otherwise consider all of the old ones": This means that the top four featured characters in my previous blog will not be accounted for in this one; meaning that the top four lists will be completely different. This means that neither Hiroya, Kenji, Dorothy nor Van will be featured in this blog. *"ALL OF THESE" : This basically means that when I pick characters for this blog, I'll pick out of various different factors, or rather all factors - ranging from strength, synergy, roleplaying skill, capabilities and scope of their abilities and techniques. I'll even include something of their personality in my final conclusions. Furthermore, the layout of the different features characters will be noticeably different, and will be ordered in several sections rather than bulleted paragraphs like my previous works were, also keep in mind that I'm gonna use examples from our sister wikia as well, cause there's some powerful characters over there which I deem to desserve a spot in their own way. Also, after each and every character section, I'll include a few notes on why they didn't place higher on the list than they actually did. To provide some good feedback. Because of how long it takes to write a proper character section however, this blog will be updated frequently and not all will be revealed in one go. While I'm working on completing it, you're free to come with your own suggestions to whom YOU think to be the most powerful characters on the site, have some nice discussions about these things in the comments below. I'd love to hear your thoughts, men! 'The Top 10' '10 - Shiroko Sorei' Alright, I've stated before that Shiroko is among the most powerful characters and yet quite possibly the weakest characters on the entire site. This is because of her powers rely on extremely random probabilities some of which culminate in very crippling weaknesses and problems, whom can - against any remotely decent opponent get her killed outright, as well as any unfortunate allies caught in the crossfire. I've said before that Shiroko is either a small Deity or Walking Game Over Factory, and I stick to that statement cause its pretty much truthful whenever you're talking about Shiroko. Some people may not consider Shiroko to be powerful enough for this list, for those, I just wanna say that Shiroko's power is judged out of her character and who she actually is: her powers are so disproportionate to her existence as a human that its amazing. During the Re-enaction, it was soon discovered that her powers would probably be largely pivotal to the plot of the story; because of the fact that her powers, as dangerous as they may be if luck is not on her side - would be among the few things capable of bridging the enormous gap between the heroes and the Espada. Shiroko's powers allows her to warp reality, control all scientifical elements, ressurect the dead, turn Arrancars into Shinigami, instantly purge any soul, no matter how vile; unleash attacks of tremendous power and potentially one-shot any single villain ever created on this Wikia: all through the power of drawing the right cards for the situation. Shiroko's main problem is that without her deck of cards, she's almost completely helpless, and in roleplays there's a fair chance that she'll wind up destroying herself by the reversed effects of her own cards. This makes her one of the most balanced characters on the wikia - despite the fact that she is at a glance so weak that she'd be destroyed even if someone were to sneeze at her. Her powers may be ridicolous - but they're by no means overpowered or godmodded: Shiroko is a delightful irony among human characters, in that despite being inferior in all respects - her powers are still potentially catastrophic. Shiroko has no flaws per se like the ones I was talking about before, beyond obviously, being human - but its the exact fact that she IS a human that makes her so incredibly powerful. '9 - Kei Yume' Although not featured in my previous blog, Kei Yume does desserve a place here, simply by virtue of the immense detail put into his Zanjutsu Section, judging by what I've seen Kei seems to be one of the better swordsmen on the site as far as I can tell. I also happen to know that he's pretty powerful especially considering that I used him to make a pretty decent character in one of my Warcraft 3 mods. Kei is hardly finished, and to be fair - there's not really that much to him I feel; then again I've never once roleplayed against him at all. According to users like Raze and Kenji: Kei Yume is appearantly rather powerful and I totally see that. APS has tried to improve on him since my last blog, but sadly he's far from finished or really that fleshed out; he doesn't have anything too noteable and in the end the only thing which got him on here would be his extremely detailed Swordsmanship Section and the fact that what little he does have seems to work really well, and is pretty darn detailed to boot. So my conclusion is that he'd make this onto this last, if only just barely. As for how he can reach further next time? Well, obviously - you need to flesh him out alot more, he's at the moment little but skin and tissue; while I can clearly see that he's got great potential, without anything to really go by its not that easy for me to make a favorable judgement. You need to choose where you want him to go, what you want his focus to be and you need to apply more detail and of course, roleplay with me so that I can make a judgement after I've crushed his goddamn bishie face into the fuckin' pavemen-... ahem, after I've got to see how you roleplay him. '8 - Raian Getsueikirite' Raian as a character is.. decent I suppose? Sure, his abilities are hardly fleshed out, his skills are left largely undiscovered and ambigeous and his exact talents are pretty darn confusing. So, I obviously don't think as much of the character himself as I think of the roleplayer behind him. Ten Tailed Fox: some of you may still have some negativitiy towards Ten despite the fact that he's been increasingly active on our Wikia, but I won't talk about that. Alright, Raian to me, is a character in the works, despite having used him for several years he's hardly finished, hell, it appears that he's only just now begun to flesh him out properly. To explain why this character made it to this list, I have to reference our most recent roleplay Swans and Demons. When I first entered this roleplay with Hiroya, I thought of Raian as but a minor nuisance, a warm-up for the main course if you will; and at first it seemed that my suspicions were well-founded, his attacks were generic, linear and simple and there was hardly anything to watch out for. I didn't know however that he was merely testing my prowess and was holding back on purpose, until I tried to use my one of my favorite tricks to end the battle quickly. However, to my surprise, he actually managed to make an excellent exit and avoid it neatly in a way that even someone as skilled as Void hadn't thought of. For reference, the trick was the very same one I used to quite easily I might add disable Sadow and Shade in my roleplay with them; and I also used something similiar in my short fight against one of his characters. Therefore, Raian made it to this list based solely on the roleplaying skill of his author; and how he managed to steer clear of some of my more clever traps without being instantly defeated the way others have been in the past. As for what he could've done to be better? Well, I believe I've already covered most of the relevant parts; although there's several major things he has to do and that is to find a good, solid theme for his character, his focus, his abilities and above all else his Zanpakuto -- a character whom has to constantly have his Zanpakuto changed is a character that lacks alot of very important factors to his development. A Zanpakuto creates the base of an entire character, its arguably one of the most important factors in their entire development to keep changing it, seemingly on a whim serves only to prove just how incomplete and skinny the character is. It looked like he had a decent Zanpakuto theme for a while, but then he added some nonsensical powers which completely broke with the rest of it and made it look much less effective. So Ten, you really need to make a final decision on the powers of Raian's Zanpakuto if you want to place higher, along with working out an excellent focus for Raian. '7 - Ryuichi Ishida' Ryuichi is defininitely one of Void's best works to date, as well as generally his favorite one, unlike the vast majority of his work Ryuichi doesn't have the personality of toothpaste, but rather a solid well-written one to go with the character. Ryuichi may not initially seem to be that powerful as a character, but that's simply the cleverness of Void's exceptional writing, while there is no doubt that Ryuichi is the most powerful and well-written Quincy on either of the two Fanons. His true potential lies not within his gadgets, prodigeous Quincy abilities and exceptional capabilities for a human, no, Ryuichi's true power is infact much like that of Aizen himself, his tremendous intelligence and highly scientifical and analytical mindset. In any roleplay he's been in thus far: I've seen that Void has had to conciously restrain his useage of Ryuichi so as to not crush his opponent in spite of what he claims to be a massive gap in power. But this gap is nothing if not a difference in perspective. Ryuichi is, after what I've understood - a very hard character to employ successfully, hardly none of his capabilities are straightforward and he relies almost entirely upon the authors own remarkable intellect in order to function correctly in a roleplay, sure he does have some firepower and some pretty powerful spells and all: not to mention that he's probably one of the greatest masters of Ginto in the Bleachverse at the current point in time; but, without a brain like Void's behind him, and without Void's dozen years of roleplaying experience I doubt he'd have been even half as effective as he is today, so we really ought to be impressed by the amount of effort that been put into him and what the end result has become. Although, for some odd reason, his Quincy Sniper-weapon named Scheitholt kinda makes me think about the word "Skithol" which is norwegian for "Asshole". It made reading through his article quite weird, to be frank. Well.. the primary reason Ryuichi doesn't place higher on the list us because Void himself doesn't want him to place higher on the list. Despite the fact that the scope of his abilities and talents might very well rival those of Hiroya in certain ways, which, for a human Quincy is pretty damn awesome. Ryuichi is a work the Wikia as a whole can be pretty damn proud of and he's an excellent example for how Quincy should be constructed, in my honest, biased opinion. Anyway, there really ain't that many ways to improve Ryuichi as an article, although there's plenty of ways to improve him as a character: namely through a string of contingent roleplays and good storylines, this is a character who would really benefit from being included in a roleplay arc. '6 - Kentaro Hiroshi' Kentaro is something of a memory to me, Kenji created him shortly after I joined the Wikia back in 2010, before we created our own wiki over here. As one would very well expect, he's been developed something fierce through alot of stories on Kenji's part; and I dare say that in some respects, he's grown to like him more than his first character, Kenji Hiroshi. I can see why really, Kentaro is more risque than his father, he's less of a saint and more of an anti-hero, he's got issues he needs to work through, has got some pretty major troubles and flaws and is all around simply a more interesting character personality-wise. Because of this, he makes a superiour protagonist to Kenji. Kentaro has always been strong, even when he was first conceived of he was a good notch above your normal Lieutenant in terms of skill; but as of late he's easily become one of the most powerful characters on the wiki in spite of his short size and young age. As for why? Well, Kentaro is easy to understimate based upon the level of spiritual power he has, which by the way means next to nothing for a powerful character. However, given Kenji's great skill and by now expressive wealth of knowledge on how to roleplay as this guy? He's probably alot more of a challenge than most people would expect him to be, if Kenji used each and every one of his abilities to their maximum potential this guy would be a threat to pretty much every other character on the wikia, other than perhaps the top three or so, although I do reckon that he'd still be capable of holding his own even against them. I've roleplayed against several of Kenji's characters before, whom by age and standing should be roughly equal to Kentaro. Namely Riki Nagakura and Ashni; my own character, Rutilus almost completely dominated that fight but to be fair, had Kentaro decided to step in it would probably have been alot harder on the poor Diabolus. As for what keeps him from ascending higher? Well, l've stated before that one of my prime requisites for powerful characters are scope and focus: Kentaro, while most certainly a formidable opponent doesn't have much of either, although it appears that Kenji is slowly pushing him towards Zanjutsu which is marvelous really. So, for this purpose, I'm gonna give him a free tip. I suggest that he constructs the entirety of Kentaro's Fighting Style around his Zanpakuto and by that mold him into a true master of Zanjutsu. By doing this, he could expand greatly on Kentaro's Zanpakuto and mold him into an swordsman of the highest caliber, an impressive feat all things considered that he's already one of the top five swordsmen on the wikia, easily. '5 - Seireitou Kawahiru' Seireitou Kawahiru is a pretty well-known character, however, his infamy isn't really that positively inclined for the most part. Seireitou has been accused of godmodding and alot of other activites for a long while, however - while he and I have a tendency to engage in dogfights over the silliest macho-macho stuff imagineable. I've come to the understanding that he's not as bad as people would assume him to be, judging by how he fights in a roleplay I'd say his opponents godmodd more than he himself does. While I honestly thought little of him at first, it appears that Sei has begun remedying the copious amounts of C/P that previously prevented him from coming to his list. He's also changed quite abit since the BFF Fiasco and has personally apologized to me, so meh, I've decided to forgive him all and we've turned into quite good friends. Anyway, given the great deal of improvement he's made on Seireitou's Article, at my suggestion no less, Sei has proven himself to respect his own work and the opinions of others; while I've yet not roleplayed against Seireitou in any major form or degree, I've read through several of his roleplays to determine whether or not he was worthy, and I've chatted alot with Sei himself to get a feel on how he roleplays and how good he is overall; there's also the fact that Seireitou is a pretty strong as a character, incredibly so infact - so, when I talk to Sei and I make note of his intelligence, I can only assume that Seireitou is gonna be a formidable opponent. As for what keeps him back? Well.. I've talked to Sei about this, and I critisize that his skillset seems too haphazard and random, little knits itself together or makes sense in the long run: and some abilities are entirely redundant altogether. Sei disagrees with these claims, but I'm an asshole so I'm sticking them up here anyway, Sei stresses that he's not yet complete and that it will all make sense in due time. Well, we'll just wait and see now won't we? '4 - Shigenaga Arma' I've looked at alot of characters on this wiki, and to be fair - I knew that I'd probably have to add one of my own characters into the mix to make things more.. lets say, varied? You'll see why soon. Anyway, Shigenaga was largely intended to be bad at fighting, probably my character with the least amount of fighting experience of all those I have and indeed, in comparison to most of the characters on this list. Shigenaga doesn't come close, with the previous aforementioned characters probably having far more brute power than he himself. So why the heck is this guy even on this list? Is N just that much of a prententious bastard that he just wanted to add one of his own characters without caring for the rest of the community? Perhaps, but that's not really why I picked Shigenaga. While Shigenaga doesn't have much in the way of combat experience or awesome techniques, or even a Zanpakuto for that matter; his power lies in his ability to ignore the capabilities of others, he can fight his opponents indirectly and use their own mind against them, turn their strengths into weaknesses and beguile their allies with magic to turn friend against friend and ally upon ally. Due to his indirect approach to fighting, most contemporary ways of dealing with him fall flat and are rendered largely ineffectual. In this sense, he's similiar to the previous occupant of this spot, Van Satonaka - in that he requires opponents to think outside the box. But beyond this, Shigenaga possesses a vast degree of political power and has powerful henchmen such as Raphael, Seiji Satonaka and Vladik Volkov, so even if he can't deal with an adversary himself, he's got others willing to the dirty work for him, his extensive wealth can also be employed to destroy others. So, well, I've pretty much summed up most of the reasons for why he's on this list, I suppose I should state why he didn't rank any higher - although I guess you've already figured it out by now. Shigenaga doesn't have the strength to rank any higher, while he might be a formidable opponent under the right circumstances, when he's not in those circumstances he's pretty basic as far as powers go. I don't want him to rank higher on this list than this, but meh, it works out well I suppose. Category:Blog posts